The present invention relates to gas furnaces having a thermostat and an electrically-operated gas valve responsive to the thermostat for controlling the flow of gas to the furnace.
Such heating systems are typically designed to handle the coldest temperature expected in a given geographic area. However, outside temperature seldom reaches the design low temperature. Therefore, most heating systems have more than enough capacity for actual outside temperatures.
In addition, most furnaces are designed to operate at full capacity from the time they start up to the time they shut down without taking into consideration the ability of the heat exchanger to absorb and radiate all the heat that is produced by the furnace in a given period of time. Any heat that is not absorbed or radiated by the plenum goes up the flue and is wasted.
It is an object of the present invention to reduce gas consumption in existing gas furnaces without sacrificing room comfort levels, by increasing the furnace efficiency.
By cycling and timing the "burn time" of the furnace, the heat exchanger will operate at its maximum absorption capacities, thereby improving overall heating efficiency.